1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-143078, there is disclosed a solid-state imaging apparatus having a configuration in which charge integrating amplifiers are arranged for respective columns of a pixel array including pixels arranged in matrix. The charge integrating amplifier of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-143078 is set to a standby state while holding an image signal read out during a horizontal blanking period. When the signal is transferred to a horizontal signal line thereafter, among the plurality of charge integrating amplifiers, only the charge integrating amplifier for carrying out transfer is restored to a normal operation state from the standby state. In this manner, reduction in power consumption of the solid-state imaging apparatus is realized, which is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-143078.